


[Podfic] Like Blood Pulled Through A Vein

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Bastardry, D/s themes, Extremely Dubiously Consensual Weird Intimacy, Hurt/Comfort, Is It Undernegotiated Kink Or Just Physical Aggression Everyone Involved Is Weirdly Into? You Decide, Masochism, Molting Due To Stress, Monstrous Wings, Mutual Dubious Consent, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Questionably Transactional Intimacy, Ragged Feathers in Need of Grooming, Sadism, Sensation Play, Touch-Starved, Violent Thoughts, Wing Kink, Wing envy, Wingfic, Wingless Character is Fascinated by Winged Character's Wings, Wings Incorporated Into BDSM, Wings Signify Magical Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by dramatispersonaeCompany is in short supply at the Magnus Institute. Safety is in even shorter supply. Helen can provide somewhere between one fifth and seven ninths of those.
Relationships: Helen | The Distortion/Melanie King
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Like Blood Pulled Through A Vein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Blood Pulled Through A Vein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139224) by [dramatispersonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatispersonae/pseuds/dramatispersonae). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/like-blood-pulled-through-a-vein.m4a) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Like Blood Pulled Through A Vein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139224)

 **Author:** [dramatispersonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatispersonae/pseuds/dramatispersonae)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:38:25

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/like-blood-pulled-through-a-vein.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/like-blood-pulled-through-a-vein.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
